Invisus
by A Nightmare in Pink
Summary: Adrasteia Lestrange has been summoned home by her parents and given a dangerous task to undertake. But at a new school, with a moody, secretive cousin and wavering loyalties to deal with, Adrasteia doesn't know what has been started. AU with an OC. Set wi


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, places and situations were created by JK Rowling and are copyrighted to their rightful owners. There is no copyright infringement intended 

Summary: Adrasteia Lestrange has been summoned home by her parents and given a dangerous task to undertake. But at a new school, with a moody, secretive cousin and wavering loyalties to deal with, Adrasteia doesn't know what has been started. AU with an OC. Set within HBP.

Rated R for themes. Spoilers for all books.

See the author's notes at the end for more information.

**_Invisus_  
Chapter One**

_Summer Preceding Seventh Year: July 15th, 1998_

At the beginning of the summer separating her sixth year at Durmstrang from her seventh, Adrasteia Lestrange received a letter from her aunt Narcissa Malfoy. The letter hadn't been unusual except for the request at the end, which entreated Adrasteia to come to Wiltshire, England.

She had been ecstatic at first, of course. For sixteen years Adrasteia had lived in virtual exile, first with a childless pureblood couple in Hungary, and then in Durmstrang. She knew that it was for her own good. Her parents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, had been sent to Azkaban for their unwavering loyalty to the Dark Lord. After her parents' arrest, her aunt had sent her to live with distant Malfoy relatives in Budapest. Narcissa had written her niece every month, reminding Adrasteia of her familial ties to England. Then when she came of age, Narcissa had her enrolled in Durmstrang, the best Wizarding school for those aspiring to be a dark witch. After five years at Durmstrang, the news finally came; her parents had been rewarded for their loyalty and had taken their rightful place at the Dark Lord's side. Adrasteia had felt a rush of excitement and anxiety at the thought of meeting her parents, especially on that dark, winter morning when she received a letter from her mother.

The letter, however, had been nothing more than a passing formality and did nothing to ease Adrasteia's worry. Her parents were in hiding with the Dark Lord, and it would be too dangerous for Adrasteia to join them. Rather, she was to remain at Durmstrang until such a time that her parents felt it appropriate for her to return to England. Adrasteia had been crushed at first. She knew her parents had more important duties to the Dark Lord, her aunt Narcissa had told her that in almost every correspondence. But that didn't make Adrasteia ache any less for a real family.

Growing up with Artemis and Sebastian Malfoy hadn't been the nightmare it could have been. They were kind to her, treating her as their own daughter. And although she loved them, they were the parents of her heart, she could never forget, and Narcissa would never let her forget, that she owed her allegiance to two people who sat in Azkaban, waiting for their Master's return.

So, with her trunks packed and her cat, Janus, caged, Adrasteia had apparated to the Malfoy Manner, eager to meet her aunt, and more importantly, her parents.

-?-

Narcissa met her at the door, giving her a quick hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Her blonde aunt drew her into a sitting room as a house elf scrambled to carry Adrasteia's luggage. Unable to contain herself, Adrasteia had blurted out, "Are my parents here?"

Sitting beside her niece, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Narcissa replied, "I'm afraid that they cannot leave the Dark Lord at this moment. As soon as he can spare them, however, you will be reunited with them."

A tightness eased in Adrasteia's chest at this, though why this information should relieve her, she didn't know.

"You are not to worry, however," Narcissa continued. "You will spend the remainder of your summer here with us."

Adrasteia nodded, giving a small smile.

"You look very much like your mother," Narcissa said suddenly. "You have her dark hair, and her eyes, too."

Having seen old pictures of her mother, Adrasteia knew that her aunt wasn't lying. Her long, black hair and tall frame marked her as her mother's child. But it was her presence, Igor Kararoff, an old friend of her mother's, often told her, that reminded people of Bella.

"My son, Draco, is currently out at the moment, but you shall meet him as soon as he returns. In the meanwhile, I will have a house elf show you to your room."

As Adrasteia rose to follow the house elf, Narcissa called from behind her, "It really is a pleasure to have you here."

Adrasteia turned around briefly and smiled, feeling for the first time in a week like her normal self. "Thank you, Aunt Narcissa."

-?-

"Why should she be trusted with this?" Draco demanded, turning to his father.

But it was his aunt who answered, laughing darkly. "The Dark Lord no longer trusts the Malfoys," Bella taunted. "Slimy, little worms... Always looking after your own interest."

Draco flushed with anger, and could feel the color filling his pale cheeks. Yes, he knew his father had denied the Dark Lord, again, to save his own skin from Azkaban, but that didn't mean Draco was a traitor as well!

Before Draco could respond, Lucius snarled, "The Dark Lord has forgiven me!"

Bella laughed again, a dark, jagged sound that set Draco's teeth on edge. "Always having to beg his pardon. Always having to plead for mercy... No, Lucius, the Dark Lord realizes that the Lestranges are the only ones he can trust. We were always with him, we never denied him."

"Your daughter is nothing more than a girl; she does not know Hogwarts as well as Draco does."

"Adrasteia is the same age is Draco, and as a student of Durmstrang and I would say that she has surpassed his skill at dark magic," Bella said nastily.

"But we have never seen her use any of these so called 'skills' you like to brag of!"

"She doesn't need to prove herself to you, Lucius. The Dark Lord knows my child will not be a coward. Your son has had several years at Hogwarts, and he has done nothing useful for the cause. But my Adrasteia... She has studied among the best. She knows her duty. She will find us what we need to know."

Draco wanted to argue, wanted his father to speak up on his behalf. But Lucius just lapsed into silence. Bella turned to Draco in triumph. "Be a good boy and summon Adrasteia."

Shooting a glare at his father, Draco reluctantly left Lucius's study and trudged up the stairs to Adrasteia's room. Merlin, but he hated his cousin. Here for two weeks and already she had not only stolen his mother, but she had taken from him the one chance to prove to the Dark Lord that he could be trusted.

He knocked on her door, three sharp knocks before she answered. "Your mother is waiting for you downstairs," he informed her, before spinning away and going into his own room.

For once Adrasteia took no note of Draco's foul mood. Her mother was here! Here! Straightening her robes, and brushing a hand through her dark locks, Adrasteia drew a steadying breath. Hoping she looked as composed as she didn't feel, Adrasteia forced herself to descend the steps slowly and walk, rather than run, to Uncle Lucius's office.

Pushing open the heavy door, her eyes were immediately drawn to the dark haired woman standing in the center of the room. Her dark hair was still as black as when she had been young, but her face was much leaner, much grimmer. More than being slender, Bella was now bony, her elbows making sharp points within her robes. This was not the handsome woman Adrasteia remembered from old photographs.

"Mother?" Adrasteia called hesitantly.

The woman smiled, though it didn't reach those flat, emotionless eyes. "Adrasteia! My own, precious child!"

"This is not a time for fond reunions," Lucius said, rising from behind his desk. "Adrasteia, the Dark Lord has found use for you after all."

Bella turned to her brother-in-law with what Adrasteia thought was a reproving look. But it was not at all motherly, she saw, when Bella turned back to her. Scowling, Bella drew Adrasteia to a seat by the large fireplace in the office. Then she began to describe the Dark Lord's plan.

Adrasteia was dismayed at first. Her mother hadn't wanted to meet her; she had wanted to give her orders! She didn't even wear the dark mark and the Dark Lord was sending her out to possibly risk her life!

Once Bella was through detailing the plan, she reached out to hold Adrasteia's hands in her own. "It's been wonderful to see you, and I know your father is dreadfully angry that he couldn't come to see you today. But if you succeed with this, if you prove your worth, the Dark Lord will gladly allow you to come join us. And then we can be a family!"

Struggling to stifle her disappointment, Adrasteia nodded mutely. At length she finally said, "I understand, mother. I won't fail you at this."

Beaming, Bella stood and said to Lucius, "Do say hello to Narcissa for me."

Then, with a loud crack, she was gone. Adrasteia stared at the spot where her mother had stood.

Oblivious to Adrasteia's feelings, Lucius went on to inform her that Hogwarts would be starting next month and she would once again be carted off to a school to wait for her reunion with her family. Once Lucius was done expounding the finer details, Adrasteia excused herself and returned to her room. She spent the night staring at the ceiling, wondering if she might have made a mistake in coming back.

-?-

_Seventh Year: Day 0_

Sunlight slanted through the windows of Hogwarts Express, lighting up Adrasteia Lestrange's compartment. On the other bench sat her cousin Draco Malfoy, who alternated between looking out the window at the passing scenery, and glaring at her. Adrasteia ignored him, preferring instead to gaze at the countryside the train sped by.

The sun shone brightly, illuminating every shade of green spotting the earth. Though she knew it was childish, Adrasteia couldn't help but think of the change Britain was from Finland, where Durmstrang Institute was located. On the border of the Artic Circle, Durmstrang spent its winters in darkness, and the other seasons weren't much cheerier.

Abruptly Draco rose from his seat. Adrasteia looked at him sharply and stood also. "Where are you going?"

Though he was only slightly taller than Adrasteia, Draco had inherited his father's build and presence, and seemed to possess the entire compartment. Brushing imaginary dust from his robes, Draco said, "I am going to find other Slytherins. I would invite you along, but I'm not in the habit of inflicting your company on myself."

Adrasteia scowled at her cousin's retreating back, caught in a mix of embarrassment and anger. She knew, of course, why Draco was upset, but she had hoped it wasn't so petty as to blame her for his father's weaknesses. Sitting back down, Adrasteia turned her attention back to window. Fine, she thought. Let him sulk about like a little child. I have more important matters to attend to than his bruised ego.

Focusing on Janus, who had crawled onto her lap, Adrasteia absently stoked his gray fur as she recalled what would happen when she arrived at Hogwarts. According to Draco she would have to submit to a magical analysis of some sort to decide which house she belonged in. More than likely, Draco had said, she would be put in Slytherin. Her bloodline and parentage was too pristine for her to go anywhere else. As Adrasteia understood it, Slytherin was the house that most Death Eaters' children belonged to. Although she thought it would defeat the purpose of sending her to Hogwarts, Adrasteia had kept silent and just hoped that she could make it through the year with her life, and hopefully, her family.

As hours passed and the sun slipped across the sky, the compartment to Adrasteia's door suddenly opened. Looking up, expecting to see Draco, Adrasteia was surprised to see a strange boy, about her own age, standing in the doorway. Determined to make this work, Adrasteia summoned a smile and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, um. Do I know you?" He asked suddenly.

Frowning, Adrasteia replied, "No. This is the first time in years that I've been in Britain."

Still looking at her oddly, as though he was seeing someone else in her place, he asked absently, "Have you seen a toad?"

Adrasteia shook her head, uncomfortable with his stare. As suddenly as he had appeared the boy closed the door and disappeared. For a long time after he left, Adrasteia wondered if this was the treatment she would receive from the rest of the school.

-_end of chapter one_-

Author's Notes:  
1) Since this was started before the release of HBP, there are several aspects that are non-compliant with the new canon. Regarding Draco and the events of HBP, however, I will try to incorporate as much of it as I can with respects to the premise of the story.

2) For anyone with concerns about Adrasteia, I can positively say that she is not going to overtake Draco's "mission" in HBP. Also, she is a year ahead of Harry and his friends. If there's any romance in this story (which there probably won't be), it will not end happily.

3) "Adrasteia" is an alternate name for the Greek goddess of vengeance. I figure with names like Bellatrix and Rodolphus their daughter would have equally outlandish names.

4) "Invisus" is latin for "hated, hateful."

Reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**A Nightmare in Pink  
(Nov. 30th, 2005)**


End file.
